Feliz día ¡Tonto!
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: [Feliz/Atrasado 30 de abril] UA. Sasuke siempre está molestándola para después irse diciendo que ella es la "molestia". Sin embargo Sakura se vengaría; la escuela primaria de Konoha había organizado una fiesta para celebrar el día del niño. Vaya error del Uchiha aparecerse ahí. Aunque tan sólo algunos años después, ambos sabrían de quién fue el error de aparecerse en aquella fiesta


_[Drabble]_

**Feliz Día. ¡Tonto!**

—**Sakura H. & U. Sasuke****—**

**S**ummary: [Atrasado 30 de abril] UA. Sasuke siempre está molestándola para después irse diciendo que ella es la "molestia". Sin embargo Sakura se vengaría; la escuela primaria de Konoha había organizado una fiesta para celebrar el día del niño. Vaya error del Uchiha aparecerse ahí. Aunque tan sólo algunos años después, ambos sabrían de quién fue el error de aparecerse en aquella fiesta.

**D**isclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Mashashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: Sólo que lo hice nada más por hacerlo, es dedicado a todos aquellos que son niños y todos aquellos que tienen la mentalidad de uno. ¡Como yo! xD

* * *

•

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha siempre le molestó, siempre le dijo que era una molestia sin ver que era él quien la fastidiaba con sus insultos indirectos y miradas frías. Por eso le pasó lo que le pasó.

El menor de los Uchiha estaba parado, en medio de todos con la cara llena de pastel. Una peli rosa reía a mares sin notar que había provocado varios años de: **Molesta a Sakura ¡GRATIS!**

Sakura Haruno nunca fue una niña machona como lo aparento sus atuendos diarios. Sin embargo le hizo ver a ese mocoso arrogante que si molestabas a una niña sufrirías las consecuencias cuando menos te lo esperaras.

La niña de ojos verdes orilló al menor que la acompañara para después arrojarle el pastel que tenía en manos y el Uchiha no notó por falta de interés, él sólo quería molestarla como siempre. Sin embargo el tiro fue al revés; después de que su cara quedara manchada con la crema del postre Sakura rió diciendo—: _**Feliz día ¡tonto!**_**...**—Para después, echarse a correr para ver a su amiga Ino y contarle todo.

Lo que no se imaginó Sakura era que Sasuke era rencoroso. Y tan sólo cinco minutos después. Él la encontró y la besó en los labios rápidamente sabiendo bien que Sakura hablaba sin parar sobre el tipo de chico y sobre el tipo de escena que le gustaría para eso; y obviamente ese sería su _Talón de Aquiles_.

—Arruinado ¿no?—Le dijo burlón. Para Sasuke no importaba, Karin había obtenido su primer beso por lo que el segundo sería más satisfactorio ya que después de todo, Sakura no _sabía _tan mal, aunque eso pensaría sólo unos años después.

Sakura lloró a mares no sin antes patear la entrepierna de Sasuke quién sin dejar de reír la miró marcharse con ambas manos sosteniendo la parte afectada en un intento de calmar el dolor, ella se marchó haciendo que la falda del vestido bailara al compás de su caminata dándole a Uchiha una vista clara de los calzones blancos con corazones rosas.

.

.

.

Y tan sólo, unos años después; Sasuke se convirtió en un hombre de negocios y Sakura en una mujer de finanzas. Era obvio que las caras volvían a la memoria con tan sólo mencionar los nombres.

—Mucho gusto señor Uchiha—saludó ella cordialmente. Él soltó una risa burlona.

—Igualmente señorita Haruno.

30 de abril ese día era el 30 de abril, Sasuke, desde la aquella vez originó una risa incontrolable cada vez que veía los ojos de Haruno furiosa.

Pero en aquella ocasión nadie en la sala de juntas sabía lo que hacía reír a un tipo como el jefe de esa manera tan descarada, incluso Sakura se lo preguntó puesto que en la secundaria, cuando Uchiha se largó a Francia decidió olvidar todo de él. Sin embargo al ver los ojos negros con claridad, el recuerdo le llegó al igual que el grito que le lanzó después de quitarle su preciado primer beso.

—_Gracias por el feliz dí_a—le dijo antes de darle la mano otra vez y marcharse junto a los ejecutivos.

Sakura lo miró y después de que todos se fueron también miró el papel en la mano derecha. Era de Sasuke, ¿cuándo lo escribió?

"_No me dio tiempo de decírtelo aquella vez pero…me agradó lo que hice aquella vez. Tú sabes cuál._

_Por cierto_

_¿Sigues usando ropa interior blanca con corazones rosas?_

_¿Si me lanzas otro pastel, me dejarías verla?_

_P.D: Feliz día, ¡tonta!"_

No estaba firmada y tampoco estaba con su puño y letra sino mecanografiada por lo que no podría culpar a Sasuke Uchiha como un acosador que había desarrollado una perversión insaciable.

— ¡Ese idiota!—Grito sonrojándose, y más porque sin tomarle mucha importancia, ese día era 30 de abril.

•**End****•**

* * *

_Como dije, es un Drabble que hice en el momento. No aguante más, en verdad necesitaba hacerlo y después de leerlo dos veces decidí subirlo para todos aquellos que tienen en su mente a un niño que lejos de buscar una historia, busca revivir viejos tiempos._

_¡FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS NIÑOS DEL MUNDO! ¡MALCRIADOS, ENFERMITOS, ENERGÉTICOS O SERIOS! ¡EL DÍA ES PARA TODOS ELLOS!_

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
